Pokemon: The Last Xatu
by V-Victini Master
Summary: The Epic Pokemon adventures of five heroes as they try to fulfill each of their own unique pokemon dreams. From being, a pokemon master, to being a gymleader, to being a coordinator, to being a battle frontier leader, or all four! These five learn that becoming a pokemon trainer is hard work, and sometimes you have to do whats right no matter the cost. Remember! Pokemon First!


Unova Begins!

Epilogue

Currently, two boys are eagerly awaiting their pokemon journey; it will be in Unova, where they have lived their whole life. Their names are Sam and Luke. Sam is 12 years old, with brown hair with spectacular coffee skin and is of above average height. He is fascinated with sciences (physics and chemistry). He is very smart (An extremely high IQ) and has an official under 18-scientist license. He constantly invents things (Stun guns, grappling hooks, pokedex add ons etc.). Luke has beautiful blonde hair is of average height and is 12 years old and he's white. Sam's younger sister (Cassie, also Luke's cousin) is 8 years old has a dazzling smile and is of average height, she also has a duller brown skin. These people shall soon embark on an adventure unlike any seen ever before! The story starts at Cassie Sherrill 8th birthday eve.

Chapter One

The Adventure Begins

Cassie Sherill didn't think she'd ever been more jealous in her entire life. Tomorrow both her older brother and her cousin were starting their pokemon journey. Cassie was enraged when her parents said she was too young. She was already 8 years old! Her cousin (Luke) and her brother (Sam) called her lucky. They said that at least she wouldn't have to wait until she was I2. She could go when she was 10. Cassie smiled to herself as she thought of this, Luke and Sam had chosen to wait two extra years so they could learn more about pokemon before starting their journey. Or at least, that was what they told Cassie. Professor Juniper (The Unova Professor) had told her she had suspended their journey because they hadn't reached the needed level of responsibility towards their pokemon. Sam and Luke had chosen to take advantage of the postponement and learn more about pokemon. Still two years had passed and now they were heading off to their journey tomorrow and she wasn't. It wasn't fair! Cassie sighed as she turned over in her bed. It took a while until she finally fell asleep. She woke to the sound of jubilant cries.

"Yes, today is the day!" "I'm getting my first pokemon!" It was her older brother Sam gloating. Cassie sighed and headed over to the kitchen.

"Hey Sam." She said gloomily.

"Hey Cassie! Pancake?" Sam said cheerfully.

"No thanks." Cassie mumbled.

"Suit yourself." Sam said popping a piece of a pancake into his mouth. "Gotta go mom." He said wiping his mouth. "Can't wait 'till Luke and I get our first pokemon." Sam raced out of the front door and headed to Luke's house. Cassie watched him jealously.

"Maybe you can go with him to, just to see one of the pokemon you might receive in 2 years." Cassie's mom suggested. Cassie nodded and went outside chasing after Sam.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" She cried.

"What, what is it?" Sam said walking up to Cassie with Luke at his side.

"I just wanted to see the new pokemon your going to get." Cassie said. Sam shrugged. "Fine with me, ok Luke?" Luke nodded. Cassie followed them all the way into Professor Juniper's office. She grew sadder with each step.

"Hey guys, I've been waiting for you all day!" Professor Juniper stepped out of her lab. She wore her light brown hair curled at the top of her head. She had warm brown eyes, and wore a spotless lab coat. Luke couldn't help blushing even though Professor Juniper was about 10 years older than him. Luke stepped forward awkwardly.

"Uh, we're ready to get our first pokemon, Professor Juniper." He said mumbling.

" Yeah," Sam said bitterly under his breath. "Finally." Sam didn't think much of her ever since he beat her in the Science Fair. She had shook his hand and congratulated him; he however had declared that she didn't deserve to be the top professor in the Unova Region. They had shared a cautious enmity ever since. This had only strengthened when Sam got held back from his journey for experimenting the qualities of different poisons (In the hope of finding an antidote) on his moms Absol. Professor Juniper smiled widely at Luke.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. "So you guys want the regulars, or do you want to try your luck with some new pokemon that I found?" Sam and Luke looked at each other.

"The new ones." They said in unison. Professor Juniper stepped forward and cast out 3 pokeballs.

"Go, you three!" She said. 3 pokemon popped out of their pokeballs.

"Mud! Kip-mudkip!" The first one said. It was a small water type that looked like a four legged, muddy fish. Sam's eyes lit up as he saw it, he loved rare pokemon.

"Tree-ko! Tree! Treeko!" It was a small green frog, with two legs and a leafy tail. It looked around curiously before focusing on Luke.

"Cool." Luke said. Finally, out came…

"Meow, mrrow!" It was a little cat on the floor purring. Cassie smiled in delight, her favorite animal (From the show animon.) was a cat.

"A skitty!" she exclaimed. Then her smile vanished. "But, I thought that skittys were supposed to be pink, this ones red.

"That's because it's a rare, oddly colored skitty." Professor Juniper explained.

"Cool!" Cassie said. Skitty looked up at Cassie and meowed. Cassie smiled.

"Cassie, I think skitty likes you, why don't you catch it?" Professor Juniper said.

Cassie looked up.

"You really think…that I should catch skitty?" Professor Juniper nodded.

"It would help you prepare for your journey in two years." Cassie smiled. "Well, is skitty a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Girl." Professor Juniper said.

"Great." Cassie smiled widely. "Oh wait, I guess I'd better ask mom and dad first." Cassie ran out of the lab into her house. She returned to the lab breathless in excitement a few minutes later. "Mom and Dad said I could!" Cassie grinned ecstatically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, people, you're all forgetting that Cassie can't go on her journey yet." Luke said. Cassie's smile vanished.

"You're right." She said mournfully. Her smiled brightened. "But, I can still catch skitty, right?" Professor Juniper handed Cassie a pokeball.

"Here you go, Happy Birthday!" Cassie's eyes lit up.

"That's right it's my birthday, I totally forgot. I was too busy moaning over Sam's journey! Thank you so much!" Professor Juniper laughed.

"My pleasure Cassie, and now boys let's get back to choosing your starters, we can decide who gets first pick." Professor Juniper flipped a coin.

"Heads!" Luke called. The coin landed, it was heads. "Yes!" Luke cried. Sam's mouth felt dry, if Luke chose the pokemon he wanted… he didn't know what he'd do. Luke took a deep breath. "Alright," He said, "I chose…Treeko!"

"Tree!" Treeko cried happily and jumped into Luke's arms. Luke laughed. Professor Juniper smiled.

"Alright, Sam it looks like you've got mudkip." Sam's face broke into a smile and mudkip happily jumped into his arms. Professor Juniper handed them each a pokedex, which doubled as a useful tool (phone, TV, internet) and 5 pokeballs. " Alright boys," She said, "It's time to start your journey."


End file.
